sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie "Nate" Chauncey (Second Chances)
Name: Natalie "Nate" Chauncey Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Art, daydreaming, writing poetry and song lyrics, guitar, singing. '''Appearance: Standing at 5'6", the most obvious thing about Natalie is how thin she is, weighing only 101 lbs. Natalie has no hints of a feminine figure, her chest being extremely flat and her hips more bony than curvy. Even despite this, and her masculine nickname, her facial features are exceedingly delicate and feminine. With a fine-boned, pale-skinned and angular face, Natalie is perhaps a little too gaunt to be classically beautiful and would look far better were she not so underweight, but she does have some appeal. Natalie's slim eyebrows have a natural arch, which combine with her slate blue eyes, to give her a slightly stern visage. Her nose is small and pert, and her lips are small but full. Natalie spends almost no time on her black hair, often forgetting to brush it and generally leaving it in a thick mane that hangs down past her shoulder blades, with shaggy bangs. She also doesn’t wear makeup, either out of apathy or forgetfulness. Otherwise, she has good hygiene; she’s just a poor groomer, untidy without falling into being an outright slob. Natalie's sense of fashion is next to non-existent, and she dresses very haphazardly, often to the disapproval of school authorities. Natalie tends towards snug t-shirts and jeans, which usually only serve to emphasize the slenderness of her body. When she was abducted, Nate was wearing a slightly too small light gray hoodie jacket with many paint stains over a black t-shirt, jeans, and battered brown loafers with black socks. Biography: The third child of four born to Daniel and Laurie Chauncey, both insurance brokers, Natalie distinctly stands apart from the rest of her family in both appearance and demeanor. Though Natalie takes her dark hair from her father and pale, alabaster complexion from her mother, she is so slim and waifish that she is in sharp contrast to the bearish Daniel and the heavyset Laurie. Indeed, when arrayed alongside her siblings, Nate’s family resemblance seems even further removed. Her eldest brother, 25-year old Lucas, is extraordinarily muscular and well-built; her other older brother, 19-year old Mark, very much on the chubby side. Even Natalie's 15-year old younger sister, Marley, is the spitting image of their mother. Since girlhood in her hometown of Denton, Natalie did not fit in amongst the Chaunceys. Her entire family, both immediate relatives and further removed, is robust, jovial and larger than life, in both physical size and personality. Since the various branches of the tree are generally wealthy, even independently of the others, they can most certainly afford to live the good life. Conversely, Natalie was small, quiet, serious, small-framed, and with little taste for socialization. From an early age, she was treated with a sort of bemused incredulity, as if her parents couldn't quite believe that she was entirely real, or in fact their child. To Daniel and Laurie, Natalie seemed like a fragile little girl made from porcelain, whereas the rest of the family was solid rock. For her own part, Natalie never noticed, more concerned with drawing than the rough and tumble play of her siblings and cousins. It was when Natalie hit ten years of age that her parents began to actively worry about her and her wellbeing. Though she didn't seem to be unhappy, Natalie was so incredibly different that the Chaunceys couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with her, some place that they'd gone astray. Natalie started to attend counselling, but these lasted only for a couple of sessions before the verdict was returned that Natalie was a perfectly normal girl. Introverted, perhaps, but certainly without anything wrong with her. Still a little confused, but relieved all the same, the Chaunceys, at least for a while, simply accepted Natalie for what she was. Education has never been something that came easily to Natalie. Somewhat shy, she has a daily struggle in the intensely social setting, burdened by the handicap of not being especially academically gifted. For all that, Natalie's grades in the academic subjects; sciences and mathematics, are low, and she just about scrapes passing grades. This is further hindered by Natalie's habit of completely spacing out when she's disinterested in something, sometimes losing as much as half an hour simply daydreaming. Natalie much prefers her more creative classes, especially art and music. She paints and draws constantly, with practice honing her clumsy scrawls into a sharp and distinctive style. She favors a dark, almost noir style, with sleek black lines and emphasis on contrast and silhouettes. Most of Natalie's musical inclinations are something she shows rather less aptitude, but no less enthusiasm, for. One of the few things Natalie has ever requested from her parents is a guitar, and whilst it’s an exceedingly high quality guitar that is always well-maintained, Natalie shows very little talent for playing it, something she doesn't care about very much. She's never asked for lessons, and she knows she isn't very good, but she is content to just try and very, very slowly teach herself. Natalie shows a lot more ability at her other musical hobby, singing. Though she isn't extraordinary in this sense, her voice is clear and sharp, although the effect tends to be spoiled by the accompaniment of her clumsy guitar playing and self-penned lyrics that often seem bizarre to listeners. Nate generally writes music or poetry stream of thought, and usually only make sense in the context of her own mind. Either way, Natalie doesn't particularly care what other people think of her singing, playing, or writing, instead seeming to be off in her own little fantasy world most of the time. When she performs, she favors a dark, haunting aesthetic, but her lyrics are so varied, eclectic and often bizarre that it’s hard to pin a style to her. As Natalie entered her teenaged years, her parents' worries began to grow again. Never the largest of girls, Natalie's puberty gained her height yet not weight, causing her to become thinner and thinner as time went on, something not helped by the habit she had of forgetting to eat whilst wrapped up in her artwork. Daniel and Laurie overreacted and quickly became concerned that for Natalie to be so skinny, she had to be anorexic, and sent her away to counselling yet again. Natalie took this well, although she considered it a little bit pointless, given she didn't feel there was anything wrong with her. Even so, her laid back, relatively docile nature meant that she went along with things with little complaint. Once again, result of the counselling, which lasted about two months, was that whilst Natalie might have been unhealthily slim, she certainly wasn't suffering from anorexia. This again put Natalie into an odd dynamic set aside from the rest of her family; they simply didn't understand her, and Natalie never seemed to mind. They often baby or worry her, which sometimes grates on Nate, but her relatively carefree nature means she just goes along with it with a sort of amused politeness. At school, Natalie remains a strange, isolated presence, a loner by choice. If somebody speaks to her, she replies, but she just doesn't need interaction with anybody other than herself. Her grades remain shaky, and she is barely passing certain classes. Natalie practically lives within her own little universe, brushing against the regular world only incidentally and often making little sense when she does. More than anything else, Natalie is simply a dreamer. She is laid-back and even-keeled, with a tepid temper at worst. She is socially capable, but her shyness and independent nature means her friends are few and far between. Natalie is docile, and while not a doormat, she tends to go along with most situations. Nate tends to prefer doing things her own way, and while she doesn’t necessarily mind asking for help if need be, her attitude tends to be that if it can be done by her, she ought to just do it. She is spacey and easily distracted, but when something arises that challenges her, she has been known to grit her teeth and work through difficult tasks by herself through sheer determination. In this way, she is headstrong. Advantages: The only strengths Natalie can rely upon are her own unconventional thinking patterns, which could allow her to approach the situation in a different way than most, and that whilst she is unsociable, this means that few of her classmates will have reason to hold ill will towards her. She has an independent streak, and can be stubborn when faced with great adversity. Disadvantages: Natalie is in awful shape and has very little body strength to speak of on account of how underweight she is, meaning that she will almost inevitably come off worse in any kind of physical encounter, especially if it's required she use a melee weapon. Natalie also has little stamina, meaning she's likely to get worn out very quickly and struggle to keep on the move for extended periods of time. Just as her antisocial nature is of benefit, however, it is also a weakness, as Natalie can count on virtually no allies, and with her oddball nature, will probably struggle to win people over to team up with. Original Profile: '''Nate Chauncey (TV1) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 01 --- Designated Weapon: Pickaxe Conclusion: Well, things are already looking grim for old space case here, with no allies and a weapon she probably can't even lift. The best she can hope for is that she's so busy daydreaming that she never notices her killer coming. The above biography is as written by Espional. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Espional Kills: ' None '''Killed By: ' Fell into the ravine 'Collected Weapons: '''Pickaxe (designated weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Kitty Gittschall '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Nate woke in the mess hall and wandered away in short order, her thoughts meandering through artistic and practical ruminations and the common conclusion being that she had no intent to fight to survive. She made it through to the ravine, she saw a girl nearby the bridge but ignored her and focused on what she'd come to do: hurl her weapon into the waters below. They were joined by others, a timid Michael Maxwell, a not so timid Zubin Wadia, who all began to verbally feel out one another and set boundaries, which Nate cared little for, she only explained herself as much as others asked her to clarify. Miranda in particular seemed antsy, she wanted them to leave her, and Nate acquiesced without further fanfare, leaving with a simple goodbye and good-luck. After leaving the ravine, she made her way to the coastal woods, where she spent some time laying around on the shore until she was approached by Cody Jenkins and Clair Belvedere, who at first took her for someone injured or dead. She spoke with them until a wave of paranoia over Cody's shotgun hit her, and she decided to quickly steal away into the approaching evening before any potential hostilities developed. Nate spent the night alone in the tunnels, and the following day in the isolated cabin near the woods, resting until she was forced to leave when the cabin was made a Danger Zone. Nate spent some time wandering until she came to the abandoned warehouse, where she found Tina Luz, who was burning several bodies inside out of anger. Tina turned out to be looking for the other Natali in their class, rather than Nate, and despite the surroundings and Tina's demeanor, Natalie felt comfortable enough to engage her in conversation for a bit. This ended when Natali appeared and Tina immediately turned hostile. Nate wisely chose to leave the scene. She escaped to the scorched ruin, where she spent the night. In the morning, she found and mused over the body of Everett Taylor, until Tina happened upon her again. Nate was wary of her, but Tina wasn't looking for a fight. They casually talked about Natali's being named a killer on that morning's announcement, and Tina asked whether Nate had lost anyone she was close to. As she had few friends at all, she hadn't, and both girls admitted that they didn't know what they were doing just before Nate took her leave again. The next day found Nate resting in the showers when Kitty Gittschall stumbled upon her. Kitty was a bit of a mess, not to mention dehydrated, and Nate took pity on her and shared her supplies. She allowed Kitty to stay in the shelter of the showers with her, and they passed the day quietly together. However, when they woke they found that the showers had been named a Danger Zone, and Nate lost track of Kitty in the haste to escape. Alone again, Nate ended up back at the ravine. She reflected on the five days she had spent on the island and the low likelihood of her making it home. Looking over the edge, she found the pickaxe that she had discarded on the first day, and resolved to climb down and retrieve it in order to give herself some purpose. She began to climb, but as she lowered herself, the cliff face crumbled and caused her to fall into the ravine to a quick death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Yes, unfortunately gravity still works no matter how much of a space case you are. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"If you want, I'll leave. Or not. I don't care." ''-To Miranda "You can stay and I'll leave if you like.(..) Or not. I don't mind." ''- To Kitty, several days later Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Nate, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Titan of Artistry *A Leopard Can't Change Her Spots Pregame: *Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object *Sawyer, You're Going out a Youngster *Splatter Job *Sitting on a Bus Bench Second Chances V2: *Red or Dead *Earth Sky From Venus *My Home In The Cold Dark *Crawl, Into The Nothing *she lit the bridge and burned it *To The Ashes Of Yesterday *Bread And Cirruses *No Such Way To Say Goodbye Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Natalie "Nate" Chauncey. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters